Just as it is important to train individuals in cancer health disparities, another key principle ofthis application is that "people involved in a problem should participate in its solution." This is done through the application of communitybased participatory research (CBPR) Community participation can benefit all aspects of a research project. Toward that end, it is necessary to train minority and underserved investigators in CBPR and its application to community studies. Thus, the specific aims of this core are to: 1. Identify structures and mechanisms that will foster the recruitment of Latinos and American Indians into careers that focus on cancer health disparities and community-based participatory research; 2. Provide enhanced training at the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC) and at the regional centers in cancer health disparities and community-based participatory research; 3. Provide opportunities for Latino students to be involved in cancer health disparities research projects and community-based participatory research; 4. Provide leadership for post-docs and junior faculty to develop and advance their careers in cancer health disparities and community-based participatory research;and 5. Provide opportunities for community members to partner with a post-doc or junior faculty in small grants to address community cancer health disparities through community-based participatory research. The training core will ensure that each trainee has a career development plan that a mentoring committee oversees the trainees, that opportunities and resources exist for trainees, and that outcomes of trainee experiences are tracked.